


Passing the Sword

by BananaChef



Series: Short and Sweet [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Evenfall (ASoIaF), Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Knight Brienne of Tarth, Oathkeeper (ASoIaF), Widow's Wail (ASoIaF), and will always be up for jb fam fluffiness, but renamed "Honor" for Reasons, idk im running out of tags, im a soft mf'er, not that i had many to begin with tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Jaime and Brienne pass on Oathkeeper and Honor to their children, Joanna and Galladon.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth & Original Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Short and Sweet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Passing the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/340744600) requested: “[...] maybe you could write something about how Brienne and Jaime have kids and they pass the Oathkeeper down to them.” Because i’m a huge softie, of course I wrote it. <3

Oathkeeper had been through a lot over the years. From being used against a contingent of Bloody Mummers to ending Lady Stoneheart and eventually being one half of Ned Stark’s sword used in tandem with its twin against the Others, Oathkeeper had traveled distances many people could only hope to achieve.

_We’ve been through much together, you and I,_ Brienne thought. She took it down from its mantle on the wall, trailing her fingers over the red ripples in the silvery Valyrian steel. The memory of Jaime giving Oathkeeper to her was as vivid decades later as it was in the moments after it had happened, and it never failed to bring a small smile to her face.

The armory door creaked open. “Reminiscing?” Jaime asked softly, coming to stand next to his wife.

Evenfall Hall’s private armory looked smaller than most that could be found in the homes of liege lords, but it was just as large—if not larger—than the norm. It was filled with several sets of armor, a shield with a tree and a shooting star above it painted on, and an abundance of swords, blunted or sharpened, to be used for training. On the wall opposite the door was the sword mantle: it usually held Oathkeeper and Honor, both halves of the greatsword Ice.

Brienne nodded in response to Jaime’s question, looking over at him. The Lord of Tarth had more grey in his hair than gold nowadays, but his smile was just as sharp and his eyes just as bright. “I think it’s time,” she said, studying his green eyes. Oftentimes she was reminded of a stray cat that had wandered through Evenfall Hall when she was ten-and-three until Septa Roelle had kicked it out.

“I agree,” Jaime said, wrapping his arm around Brienne’s waist as she put Oathkeeper back on the mantle. “Jo and Gal will be elated.”

“They will,” she agreed, lacing her fingers with his.

* * *

Joanna, their first-born, was ten-and-eight. She had Jaime’s natural charm with dirty blond hair and a proclivity to get into trouble—and out of it just as easily. Galladon, their second-born, was ten-and-six, newly a man grown. He had Brienne’s tendency for silent observation and was as steadfast as his mother as well. Both adored sword-fighting as much as their parents.

“Your mother and I have something to give to each of you.” Jaime looked over at his lady wife, and at her nod, he continued. “It’s no secret that we are only climbing in age.”

“Especially your father.”

“Brienne, was that really necessary.”

“Yes,” and she said it with such an easy certainty that his heart almost burst. Brienne had come a long way from the woman with no confidence in herself outside fighting and servitude.

“And...?” Joanna prompted, shifting her stance from her position next to her brother in their parents’ solar.

Brienne had insisted upon the exchange of swords happening there since this was the room that her father had consented to her being trained by Ser Goodwin.

“Your father gave me this sword many years ago,” she started presently, unbuckling the Lannister belt and the attached sword sheath. “I doubt I’ll be able to make as much use of Oathkeeper nowadays as you, Jo. I want you to have it.”

The elder child’s eyes went wide as she carefully accepted the gift. She studied the belt and sheath for a moment, as well as Oathkeeper itself, before looking up at Brienne, a light sheen of tears in her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered before throwing her arms around Brienne’s shoulders.

Jaime cleared his throat, unbuckling his own belt and sheath before handing it to Galladon. “It was once Joffrey’s, as you know,” he said a bit awkwardly. “But I was able to turn Widow’s Wail into Honor by doing good deeds with the steel. I know you’ll do even more good than I, Gal.”

His son stood still for a few moments, silently staring at the unadorned belt, the Tarth-themed sheath, and finally the Lannister pommel. “I assumed Honor and Oathkeeper would go to rest in the armory one day, not...” Gal swallowed heavily. “Not go to Joanna and I.”

The two women were speaking softly to each other, at the moment. “Your mother and I were never ones to stand around and wait for someone else to make a choice. We agreed that we’d pass the blades on to each of you when you came of age and we had no use for them.”

Galladon nodded and put the belt on, and Joanna did the same. Two halves of Ned Stark’s sword being worn by each of Brienne and Jaime’s children. It felt poetic to them. Brienne grabbed Jaime’s hand, giving him the smile that made him feel as if he were seeing the Maiden in the flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea? Send it to my [Tumblr inbox](https://bananachef.tumblr.com/ask) and i’ll see if I can write it!


End file.
